


A peaceful moment

by rainforezt



Category: Roverandom - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Treat, almost dog snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforezt/pseuds/rainforezt
Summary: A strange dog meet a strange stranger on a beach.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52
Collections: Innumerable Stars 2020





	A peaceful moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mertiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/gifts).




End file.
